


Total Dominance

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a one shot where tfw is arguing with Crowley(they are all alphas) and then Crowley fucking you on the table while biting the back of your neck in front of them to have dominance over the others. I loved it thanks for the ask!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This had been going on for over an hour. You sat at the table in the bunker library listening as Crowley, Dean, Sam and Castiel argued over you. Crowley was your alpha much to the boys dismay. You had know they boys since you were little, Bobby had raised you like a daughter. When Crowley had first came around he had instantly known you were an omega. Bobby had tried to hide you away from all alphas even the boys but one day when they were all out on a hunt Crowley had stopped by.

  
"Hello Darling." The Scottish accent had snapped out out of the dishes you were doing. Turning around you looked at the man in the suit. "Oh hello Crowley... how are you today?" you asked him looking down and then back to your dishes. Crowley bit his lower lip at how innocent she was, 'oh he was going to have so much fun with you.' "Very good luv and you? I see you are cleaning up after those boys." He said as he walked up behind her getting as close of a look at her as he could. "I don't mind, I figure if I do it then at least it gets done. I won't have tons of dishes sitting on the counter." You had never seen the reason for being mean to Crowley, he was a demon so what, he had never done anything to you.He was always kind and a proper gentleman... more than what you could say for most men.

  
He was now standing right behind you and could smell the sweet scent coming off of you. Breathing in deeply he held in his growl. Moving he leaned up against the counter and watched you as you worked. Glancing a peek at him he just smirked as your eyes darted back down to the soapy water. "So darling where are those lumberjacks?" You giggled at his names for them and Crowley loved that sound leaving your mouth. "They had a case... a werewolf." Crowley hummed, "Hmm a werewolf better keep a good eye out those beasts are dangerous." You nodded at this and bite your lip, "I know, I'm not aloud to go on those..." "As you shouldn't, they are nothing to mess with and would be able to smell you from a mile away." Crowley said making Y/n look back at him.

  
Getting lost in his hazel eyes you flinched and brought your hand out of the water to see blood. "Oww." you whimpered instantly getting Crowley's attention. He grabbed your hand and looked to see what happened, a knife in the water had lodged it's self into your hand. Seeing the piece of metal sticking out of your hand you couldn't help the whimper that left your throat. Hearing your cry Crowley's instincts kicked in. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around your hand and lead you over to the couch. Snapping his fingers he made all the items he would need to fix your hand appear. "Alright darling I need you to close your eyes and bite down on this." he told you handing you a rag.

Looking up you met his eyes then did as you were told.Once your eyes were closed he quickly pulled the knife from your hand and held a rag tightly over it to stop the bleeding.  
Once the bleeding had stopped he washed it out and began to sew it up. Looking up he saw you crying and felt a pull at his heart, "Don't cry dove. Look it's all done." Whipping your tears away you looked up at him, "Thank you Crowley." He smiled at you before helping you up "Come little lamb lets get you to bed so you can rest." He had got you into bed and in no time you were fast asleep. The next morning you had woken up to see a note and a red rose sitting on your side table. Smiling you read, "Hope you are feeling better little lamb. Love C."

  
After that day Crowley had continued to come back and one day he had taken you back to his chambers in hell to claim you as his when your heat came. You lived between him and the bunker with the boys. Everything had been going well until today.

"How dare you think you can take her out on a hunt..." Crowley roared to the two brothers making even you flinch. "She can do what she wants Crowley, you can't tell her what to do, you can't keep her locked up..." Dean yelled back matching Crowley's anger. They had never liked the idea of Crowley being your mate. For years the boys had tried to become your mate and hated you when you had let Crowley claim you. "I can do whatever I please with MY OMEGA!"

  
Finally having enough Dean went and tried to snatch you away from the demon only for him to growl loudly and use his powers to hold the boys back against the wall. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY FEMALE AGAIN!" He roared as he held you close to him. "She won't be yours forever." Sam said making Crowley Growl and his eyes go red. "Oh moose you have never been so wrong... now you lot are going to see how much she truly is mine." At this he pinned you up against the table and began to kiss and lick at your neck. All the while looking them in the eye he lifted your dress up enough to rip your panties making your ass bare to him.

  
With the boys pinned to the wall in front of you Crowley made sure they knew what was going on but could not see any of your body that right was his and only his. You knew what he was going to do and could do nothing but let him. You knew better than to challenge him, especially when he was already so enraged. He held you by your throat as he unzipped his slacks and pulled out his member. The boys were raging now but they could do nothing but thrash in their invisible bonds as Crowley thrusted himself into you making you give a whimper. Keeping his eyes on them he sucked marks into your neck and purred in your ear. "Shh my good little gurl... mmmm... let's show them how much you belong to me eh." You couldn't help but cry out as he slammed into your sweet spot. Keeping up his pace he moved his free hand that wasn't on your throat under your dress to your clit.

  
Within no time he had forced a climax out of you. With your inner muscles squeezing him he was pushed into his own climax. Hearing the boys growls he pushed your hair to the side and locked his teeth onto the scruff of your neck making you still. Crowley hardly ever bit you there, most of the time he bit the nape of your neck where your neck met your shoulder. Biting you on the back of your neck was a true show of dominance, it was what males did to hold their females in place while they rutted. "Ahhh... Crowley." you whimpered as his jaws stayed locked. When he was sure all of his seed had filled you he unlocked his teeth from your skin and smirked at the boys as he held you close and disappeared with his omega.

  
Appearing in your room in the bunker he pulled out of you with a wet pop and layed you on the bed. Grabbing your bag he started to pack your belongings. He shoved clothes into the bag before going into the bathroom and grabbing your other things. In a matter of minutes he had your whole room packed up in one bag and went back over to your sleeping form. Lifting you into his arms he again disappeared only this time he went to his chambers in hell. Placing your bag in a chair he carried you to the bed and put you under the covers before climbing under with you.

Coming to you looked around and instantly felt Crowley behind you. You were now completely naked along with your alpha. He was busy cleaning the viscous bite mark he had left on the back of your neck. He knew he had hurt her and now that his anger was gone he felt horrible.

  
Cleaning the mark he nuzzled her, apologizing for his actions. Never again would another alpha be able to threaten his female. He had packed her things and she would now only live with him. "Sleep y/n... my sweet omega." With her alpha's command she went into a deep sleep, exhausted from mating. Crowley purred as his female went to sleep burring his nose in her h/c hair.


	2. Chapter 2

You had been living with Crowley now for two months. It hadn't been bad at first but over time you had grew lonely and bored. Everyday you would wake up to see Crowley already gone but breakfast on the table in the room. After your meal you would bathe and read a book.

During the day Crowley would try and stop by as much as possible. Other than your alpha the only other company you got was a female beta that would bring you your meals or other things if you asked for them.

On one particular day Crowley had yet to come home and it was nearing supper time. Sighing you looked around the room. You had already read all the books in the room and even went to start cleaning. Once the room was spotless you looked around again crowley was still not back.

Slowly your eyes drifted to the door. Crowley had made it very clear that you were not allowed to leave the room. Starring at it for some time you bit your lip and walked over to it. With a shaking hand you turned the knob and opened it. Outside you looked to see a long hallway with stone walls and floors. There was little light and you could hear screaming.

You knew you should just go back into your room but your curious nature got the better of you. Steping out into the hall you felt how cold the floor was on your feet. Closing your door you walked down the hall.

Crowley had returned to his chambers to find y/n gone. Instantly he had panicked. What if someone had taken her and was hurting her. Snapping his fingers he summoned demons to search for his omega.

You had been walking down the halls for almost an hour when a man had called out to you. Turning around you saw a tall man wearing a suit stomping to you. You could tell the man was a alpha and curled up. When he reached you he grabbed your arm hard making you whimper. "what are you doing out of a cell!" he growled at you. "no I'm not... " you started, going to tell him who you were but you were cut off by a hard slap. You yelped when his hand collided with your face and tasted blood in your mouth.

The demon dragged you down the hall to a large wooden door before unlocking it and opening it. With the door open he threw your in making you fall to your hands and knees, scrapping them. "no please... "you cried out only to turn and see him slam the door shut and hear him lock it.

It was completely dark in the room, dark and cold. You crawled your way to the corner before curling up and burying your head in your knees. You sobbed quietly. You had always been terrified of the dark. Now it was worse you were in a dark cold cell in hell. You could do nothing but shake and cry praying that your alpha would find you soon.

It was the next day and y/n had yet to be found. Crowley had sent people out looking for her and now called for his hound, Juliet. "find her. " he told the hound giving her one of y/n's shirts to smell for her scent. Crowley followed his hound down the halls of hell to a door. Knotting his brows he went to turn the knob when a voice caught him off. 

Looking down the hall he saw as another alpha walked up to him smiling. "not to worry sir I have that one locked up again and have punished her for escaping." quickly crowley opened the door to see who he had punished,  certainly not his y/n.

Looking into the dark room crowley saw his omega curled up laying on the floor. Her back was turned to him showing the fresh lash marks dripping with blood. Rushing to her side he kneeled beside her. She was barley awake. When he covered her with his coat and lifted her into his arms she looked up at him. Her eyes would drift in and out of focus but she slowly lifted a shaking hand to his face,  "crowley?". 

Giving her a forced smile he kissed her cold fingers,  "yes darling. Don't worry luv i'm taking you home.". Turning around he saw the same demon looking at him with a lost look.  "How dare you hurt my omega. Lock her in this cage!" crowley roared making the man tremble,  "please sir I didn't ..." "did she not try to tell you?" he asked feeling his blood boil.  "she did sir, I just didn't... I thought she was lying." he said quickly his eyes moving to look at y/n.

Seeing him look at his female so openly crowley gave a loud growl. The alphas eyes shot back up and he gulped. "now you think you can look at her...  Juliet...  Eat."crowley yelled. "NOOOOO please... " the demon screamed but was cut off by Juliet pouncing on him. Disappearing crowley now looked to find them in their room.  He quickly carried y/n over to the bed and layed her down gently. 

He layed her down and as gently as he could he peeled off her torn and dirty dress. Y/n have a small whine when some of the fabric stuck to her back. "shh it's alright dove." After he had stripped her crowley flipped her to lay on her stomach. 

Looking over the lash marks he let out a sigh before going to fill the water basin with warm water. Grabbing a rag he dipped it into the water and rung it out. Slowly he went to clean her wounds but she curled away screaming. "y/n darling you have to hold still... It has to be cleaned... " he went to tell her in a gentle voice but she just cried.  "NOOOOO." 

You jerked away from Crowley's touch when he went to clean your wounds. It hurt so bad. You heard add your alpha let out a slight growl.  "y/n stop it! It has to be cleaned...." "no! leave it alone. Don't touch it." you yelled crawling away from him on the bed. 

At seeing you disobey yet another of his orders he stood. Grabbing you by the ankle he snatched you to him. You kicked and thrashed in his hold but the demon king just climbed on the bed and straddled your ass and thighs. Holding down your hands in one of his own above your head.

You heard as he snapped his fingers and then felt him Tieing a rope around your wrists. "no. No...let me go." you screamed as he tied you to the bed. Moving off of you he moved to do the same to your ankles. Once he had you tied down he went back to clean your back. Your cries and screams were muffled by the bedding. "hush y/n. This is your fault you know. You were told not to leave this room. You purposely disobeyed me." 

Crowley had cleaned your whole back before rubbing a salve into it and bandaging it. He looked down at you when he was done. You were still crying and he couldn't help but feel a pull at his heart. Untieing the ropes he climbed into bed beside you and pulled you to his chest. As much as he had just hurt you you couldn't help but cuddle into his warm embrace. 

You cried into his chest and Crowley just pet your head and neck lurring you to sleep with deep purrs. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you woke up to a strange weight around your neck. Moving your hands to your throat you felt a cool metal collar. Snapping up in bed you wimpered at the pain in your back but began to pull at the collar and feel around for a latch. "your not going to be able to get it off." a voice said making your eyes snap in its direction.

Sitting at the large desk in the room was Crowley. He was paying you no mind as he looked over his paper work. "why not? Why is this thing on me?! Take it off!" you yelled making crowley's eyes look at you with anger. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are yelling at!?" he yelled making you tremble. "come here... Now." he said in a deep voice making a come hither motion with his finger.

Still enraged by the collar on your throat you just let out a puff of air and layed back down on the bed facing away from him. Having enough of your attitude crowley gave a growl and teleported on the bed. Flipping you over to lay on your belly and straddled your thighs. Holding your wrists down with a bruising force beside your head. You kicked your feet and squirmed as much as possible making him snarl beside your ear.

Hearing his snarl you glanced at him as best you could and saw his eyes a bright red along with his face. The veins in his forehead and neck were showing and his lips were pulled back over his clinched teeth. "Do not test me y/n! Count yourself lucky as it is, if it were not for the fact you had been whipped I'd have fucked you until you couldn't move for a week for disobeying me.... Continue to test my limits my little omega and I will show you how unforgiving your alpha can be... Do you understand me?!" feeling your omega cower at his words you whimpered and nodded your head. "yes alpha."

Crowley purred softly at your submissiveness and licked lightly at the shell of your ear. Releasing your wrists he leaned back and you felt as he started undoing the bandages on your back. Laying completely still you kept your hands were he had left them. The only movement you made was a slight flinch and whimper when part of the bandage stuck. "shh it's alright." Crowley coed to you petting your head. Once he had all the bandages off he stood from the bed.

Seeing you still laying in the position he had you in he felt pride. He watched you carefully as he undressed. Scooping you up into his arms he carried you into the shower. Feeling the water on your wounds you clinched up and cried out into his chest. Crowley held the back of your neck as you moved away from the water. "hold still dove. It has to be cleaned."

Once you had gotten used to the water he sat you down on your feet. Trapping you between the wall and him crowley poured soap onto the sponge. Placing a hand on your shoulder he held you to the wall as he rubbed soft circles into your back. You cried out as the soap burned your wounds but crowley just purred to you. After he had washed your whole body he started on your hair. Messaging a thick lather into your scalp before rinsing it out.

Once out of the shower crowley had gotten redressed and lifted you in his arms. Carrying you over to his desk he sat you in his lap. You were currently wrapped in a thick towel but he just pulled it down to lay around your waist. Throwing your hair out of the way he rubbed more salve into your back before bandaging it again. Pulling you into his lap he let the towel fall to the floor and snapped his fingers making a pair of pajama shorts appear on your body along with one of his dress shirts.

As soon as you were covered there was a knock at the door. "come in." Crowley said and the female beta that always brought you your meals walked in pushing a cart with food on it. She bowed her head to the both of you. "do you require anything else sir?" she asked keeping her eyes cast down. "that will be all Gina." nodding she walked out.

After the both of you had eaten crowley again had pulled you into his lap, smacking your ass and giving a growl when you went to get up. He pet your head and neck and slowly you feel asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

You had woken from your nap to find yourself still sitting in his lap. He was absent mindfully stroking the side of your leg. 

"sleep well dove?" he asked in a deep voice you could feel vibrate your body. "yes...what... " you were cut off by a knock at the door. Looking up snapped his fingers letting whoever in. Glancing over you saw as a beta male walked over to stand in front of the desk. 

He and Crowley talked for some time about some rouge demon that was causing trouble. He handed crowley a few papers and meet your eyes when he was pulling back. This did not go unnoticed by your alpha. You heard his deep growl fill the room. At this both you and the beta curled up, cowering at the sound of the higher ranking male. "If you would like to keep your eyes I suggest you keep them off my female." he snarled. "ye...yes sir. Sorry sir." the beta stuttered out before bowing his head and leaving.

Once he was out of the room crowley grabbed you by your hair. His grip tight but not painfully so. "you dare stare so openly at other males... What is going on with you? Have you completely forgotten your place?!" he growled, starring at you with angry red eyes. "what do you expect you lock me up in this room with no connection to the outside world...I'm bored!" you told him knotting your brows, you're voice raising at the end. 

Unfortunately your little outburst did not have the effect you were hoping for. Crowley gave a snarl before slamming you down to kneel between his legs. "I am done letting you have your way pet. Now you will learn your place." he told you looking down at you with red eyes. Snapping his fingers you found your hands to be tired around your back and a leash hooked to the collar around your neck.

You trembled as you watched crowley unbuckle his belt before undoing his pants. Seeing his hard cock spring free from its confinements. Pulling on the leash he moved your face to his cock. "suck...no teeth." he growled out making you whimper but obey. Opening your mouth you wrapped your lips around member. 

You stayed there sucking and lapping at the hard muscle that was almost as big as your forearm for what seemed like hours. Crowley had continued on with his paperwork. A group of demons had came in to go over a deal with him and you had went to pull back, embarrassed only to find you couldn't go but so far. Crowley had the leash tied to the arm of his chair. He looked down at you when you went to pull away and growled. "don't you dare stop." 

Giving a whimper you meet his eyes to see his serious. Having no choice you went back to worshiping his cock in front of the group. After they had left you felt him move. Looking at him under your lashes you saw he was sitting back in the chair watching you. He sipped at his drink and moved to pet your head. "you make me do this y/n. You leave me no choice. Have you learnt your lesson?" he asked in a loving voice. Nodding your head he let out a sigh. Fisting his hand in your hair he pushed your head down. Fucking your mouth it wasn't long before you heard him groan and grunt. Shoving his length down your throat he cummed. Sending a gush of his seed to settle in your belly. 

Once he was done he untied the leash from the chair and unhooked it from your collar. Sitting the leather rope on his desk you timidly pulled away from his cock that had begun going soft in your mouth. Slowly you moved to lay your head down on his lap. You were exhausted and Crowley could tell. 

He pet your head for a moment but saw as your body slacked. Hearing your breathing deepen he let out a sigh. Snapping his fingers he released your hands from around your back and bent down to lift you into his arms. He carried you over to the bed, laying you down and covering you with the blankets. Looking down at you, his omega crowley knew what he had to do. He knew how to break you . To make you obey him completely... He would have to breed you...


	5. Chapter 5

You were sleeping in the overly large bed in you and Crowley's chambers in hell. The warm silk sheets pulled around your body. Feeling the bed dip your eyes fluttered open. You gave a soft groan as warm hands rubbed at your hip them moved around to your stomach. Crowley pressed his body flush to your back and you felt his clothed body.

Crowley walked into the room and looked at his small omega sleeping in their bed. Looking over at the table he saw the empty tray from her lunch. He smirked at seeing the mug from her tea empty as well. For two weeks now he had been making her tea personally. Everyday for breakfast, lunch and supper he would make a tea spiked with red clover. It was a special herb that would make her more fertile. After her meals he would mate her, hoping to put a pup in her belly.

Placing his coat over the back of his chair he unbuttoned the sleeves of his dress shirt and took off his tie. Climbing in the bed beside her he heard her groan. Rubbing her side he layed down beside her.

You felt as Crowley's hands traveled upward to your breast. He cupped them gently, rolling your raw nipple under his thumb. Your body was sore from the constant rutting, but he was being gentle. Slowly he kissed at your shoulder and neck where he had left so many marks. Your body trembled when he let out purrs beside your ear. A shiver ran down your spine when he licked from the nape of your neck up to your earlobe before giving it a small bite.

While he continued his assault on your neck his hand moved down. With feather like touches to your stomach his hand stopped at your closed legs. Giving a bite to your neck he pushed your legs apart and cupped your mound. You couldn't stop the whimper from learning your lips as his fingers ran through your slit. "shh it's alright darling. I'm going to take care of you... Trust daddy."

With saying this he slipped a finger into you making you cry out. You were swollen. Crowley kissed your neck and have a feral growl making your body react to your alpha's command and let out a gush of slick. Spreading it around he rolled you to your belly and climbed onto you.

Kneeling between her legs crowley undid his pants and pulled them down some. Pumping his hard member he leaned down over her, holding himself up on his elbows. Rubbing his cock between her folds he coated himself in her slick before slowly pushing in. "ahhh." he heard her cry out. He felt as she stretched out around him. He could feel that she was swollen, he had been matting her too much. Hoping that this would be the time he began to thrust slowly in and out of her.

You cried out as he pumped into you. Laying your face flat on the bed as your body was moved by his. You felt as he bit and licked at your neck and shoulders. When he heard you give a whine at his harder bite he began to purr. After a while his hips began to hit your sweet spot and you were clamping down around him, screaming his name. Crowley was quick to follow you, biting down on the back of your neck you screamed as he filled you with his seed. 

A few weeks later you woke up and walked into the bathroom. Looking up you saw your reflection. You're small body was covered in Crowley's marks. Teeth impressions, hickeys and bruises. Stepping under the hot water you let felt your sore muscles relax. 

After a while you washed up and stepped out, wrapping a towel around your body. Once you had your hair brushed out you went to get dressed. Taking off the towel your reflection yet again caught your attention. You knotted your brows as you turned to your side. Rubbing your hands over the small bump that was barley noticeable on your belly. 

Crowley watched as his omega looked over her body. It was true he had left many marks on her pale skin. He smiled as she turned to the side, inspecting where his pup now resided. Walking up to he wrapped his arms around her middle, placing his palm over her womb. 

You glanced up at him over your shoulder. Looking in his eyes you asked him the silent question. He seemed to understand and smiled before placing a tender kiss to your neck. Taking your hands in his he placed it on your belly holding it under his own. "we are going to have a child my luv." you felt your heart rate increases in both fear and excitement. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter. Just don't have live for this story anymore. Thanks for everyone that read it. Sorry it took so long to update.

You screamed in pain as yet another contraction forced it's way through your body. You had been in labor now for eleven hours. "crowley I can't do this." you whimper out making your alpha's eyes. Crowley had demanded to be in the room as you gave birth to your pup. He had not been happy that the doctor, a demon that had medical experience was a male. An alpha male at that. He had held your hand and pet your head as you pushed. Purring in your ear to sooth you as much as possible.

Throwing your head back into the pillows you cried. It was beginning to seem hopeless. "yes you can. You can do this luv. Come on darling just one more push." crowley told you. Doing as your alpha says you pushed down as hard as you could. "OK hold it hold it. Keep pushing." the doctor said. You were almost out of breath. When you were about to stop you heard a loud cry. Your baby's cry. "it's a girl." he said as he placed your child on your bare chest. The little pink creature in your arms cried for a second before stopping when you cooed softly to her. Instant love filled your heart and then all that pain was worth it.

Looking to your alpha you saw he had watery eyes. Bending down he kissed the top of her head before claiming your lips. "she's beautiful darling. You did such a good job." he told you making you smile. Your smile soon began to fall when exhaustion hit you like a bus. Laying your head back you felt your eyes start to flutter shut. "y/n? Y/n!" you heard crowley yell. And then everything went black.

He watched as his female layed back into the bed. But something was wrong. She was dead pale. "y/n? Y/n!" he yelled. She didn't answer. His eyes snapped to the doctors "what's wrong with her?" he roared making the male give a sadistic smile. "she is dying. Should only be minutes actually. Your no king." he said with much venom. Instantly Crowley saw red. Snapping his fingers the demon disappeared, he would deal with him later. "CASTIEL! Help.please." he begged. After a few heart retching second the angle stood before him. His eyes snapped to y/n before looking back at the demon's.

"please help her. I will do anything just please don't let her die." Crowley said making the man nod. Hearing his screaming child he gently craddled her into his arms. He bounced the small child and purred to her as he stared at the scene before him. He couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes. Crowley watched as Castiel placed his hand over his omegas stomach and white light glowed from his hand. His grace flowing into her.  

When he was done Crowley looked to Castiel. "is she?... " he started looking to his mate. "she will be alright. She needs rest." he said as he walked over to look at the babe in the demons arms. The small child was no longer crying, contempt in her father's arms. Crowley couldn't help from letting out a growl when the angle looked down at his daughter. "you are a fool..." he started but was interrupted by Crowley "careful angle..." "they will both be hunted down. She is a cambion. A half blood. A... " "she is my daughter. Nothing will harm her, or y/n." crowley told him making the angle sigh. 

Touching the child's forehead a small light came from Castiel's thumb. "what are you doing?" Crowley said going to pull her away from the angles touch. "helping. No one will be able to find her. Or know what she is." stilling he let him do his work. Stiffening when the pup let out a small whimper and clenched at her hands in his dress shirt. Moving his hand he saw as a small light began to fade from where his finger had been on his daughters head. "keep them safe." he said looking up crowley found him gone. 

You groaned as you let your eyes flutter open. Looking around you saw your mate sitting in the recliner beside the bed. Cradled in his arms was a bundle wrapped in a light green blanket. He was singing lightly to her. It wasn't a song you recognized. Listening it wasn't even English. 

"A leanbh mo chléibh go n-eirí do chodhladh leat  
Séan is sonas gach oíche do chóir  
Tá mise le do thaobh ag guídhe ort na mbeannacht  
Seothín a leanbh is codail go foill.  
Ar mhullach an tí tá síodha geala   
Faol chaoin re an Earra ag imirt is spoirt  
Seo iad aniar iad le glaoch ar mo leanbh   
Le mian é tharraingt isteach san lios mór.  
Curfá"

Hearing the song end you smiled "that was a beautiful." Crowley's eyes snapped to you at hearing your voice. Standing he walked over to you. "oh my luv your alright. Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you understand me?" he said but your smiled knowing he was only worried. Seeing the bundle in his arms moving you raised your head to try and see.

Looking back at Crowley he smiled down at his daughter then to you. "she is hungry." he told you before placing her in your arms. The alpha sat beside you as you took your daughter in. "she's beautiful." you said in a cracking voice as a tear fell from your eye. "like her mother." he said petting your head.

Hearing her begin to cry you got crowley to help sit you up and attempted to move her to your breast. Seeing that you were having trouble crowley helped you. It wasn't long and she had her mouth latched onto your nipple suckling away. Leaning into him he held you as you fed your child. "what do you want to name her?" you asked making him give all hum. "I always liked Lena." he said making you smile "what about Lena Grace?" kissing the top of your head he smiled "Lena Grace Macleod it is."

Six months later... 

You watched as your daughter cooed and gurguled to Crowley. Telling her things he couldn't understand. "mommy did what? No way. " he said smiling making Lena smile and try to talk more. Crowley had taken right to his daughter. He was a protective father, or wasn't long before you both found out she would also be an omega. 

Laying her on the floor with her toys crowley walked over to you. Wrapping his arms around you. Burying his face in your neck he growled. "I love you. I know I don't say it enough but I do. My little omega." smiling you hugged him back "and I love you my alpha." hearing him purr your smiles before both of you looked to your squealing daughter as she laughed. Chuckling crowley nibbled at your claiming mark. "let's make more." he said making you purr. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Seoithín, Seo Hó  
> Lullaby  
> (Irish Gaelic)  
> http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=3482&c=68


End file.
